<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fantasy Au or Something by Anicansortadraw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965090">A Fantasy Au or Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicansortadraw/pseuds/Anicansortadraw'>Anicansortadraw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs has ADHD, I had this idea at two in the morning two months ago, I tried to get my friends to beta read but I'm impatient, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also I have never written a fan fiction before, and thought it was time to release it into the world, could be read as platonic if you squint, not historically accurate, prince Gon Freecs, probably out of character, rated t for cursing, sorry about that, there will probably be more characters later but I haven't actually planned anything out, yeah I don't even know what year it's supposed to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anicansortadraw/pseuds/Anicansortadraw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gon is a prince that Killua was sent to kill.<br/>(spoiler alert: he never gets around to it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yo to anyone who happened to stumble across this. This is not only my first work on ao3, but it's also my first fic ever, really? So I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. This entire thing will probably be terribly out of character, so for that I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua had been training for this day his entire life. The Freecss’ were a well-known line of royalty with only one child to inherit the throne, and that single child was his target. He didn’t understand why his parents wanted them dead, it wasn’t like the politics of some random kingdom would have any impact on them, but there was no way he was going to actually ask why. His parents had seemed pretty set on training him for this, and he didn’t really get a say in the matter.</p><p><br/>So there he sat, in a tree, in the courtyard of a castle, waiting for the perfect moment to climb up to the room of the heir to the Freecss throne. He adjusted his mask and hood (he didn’t really need them, he just thought wearing them made him look cool) and took a glance at the sky. Almost midnight, now was his chance. He had spent the past few days watching the guards, and there was one, in particular, that would always fall asleep before their shift was over, and so Killua had set up his plan A with this particular guard in mind. He watched and waited for the smallest hint, the slightest slump that showed the guard to be asleep.</p><p><br/>One more second…</p><p>One more…</p><p>There.</p><p>Killua jumped from the tree, and with silent footsteps, he made his way past the sleeping guard. The sides of the castle were made of stone with just enough space between them that he could use them to climb. He began to scale the side of the wall- he had a few minutes to reach the top before the guards switched, which wouldn’t be hard for him. It was a cold night, and a gust of wind nearly blew off his hood but he held it tightly onto his head and kept climbing. This wall led right to the heir’s room, and Killua almost laughed at how easy it was to get in. To leave someone as incompetent as a guard who falls asleep outside of the room of someone as important as the singular heir, it was just foolish.</p><p>He reached the top of the wall, the balcony of the room. Through the window, Killua could see that the candles had been blown out- it was all going according to plan. He pulled himself up and put his leg over the side of the balcony.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Killua almost fell off the ledge. He frantically looked around for the source, preparing to either fight or flight depending on the situation. Sitting on the floor was a kid, about his age, wearing a nightshirt. Killua was taken by surprise for the second time, and the only sounds that managed to come out of his mouth were “Uhhhhhh.”</p><p>“Are you an assassin?”</p><p>What the fuck. Did this kid just ask him if he was an assassin? He was, sure, but that isn’t just a question you ask someone out of nowhere. Once again Killua was unable to respond with words, “I… uh.”</p><p>“Well I’m Gon,” He held out his hand for Killua to shake. Killua, unsure how to react in this situation, carefully took his hand. Gon squeezed his hand and beamed. “You know, I’ve never actually met an assassin before. They normally get stopped by the guards before they can get this far, so meeting you is pretty cool. That is if you’re actually an assassin.”</p><p>What was he supposed to do in this situation? This was not part of any of his plans, and he wasn’t the best at improvising when it came to talking to people, he had a tendency to be rude, but he did the best he could at the moment. “H-how-” He took a moment to relax his brain, and made sure he spoke in the calmest voice he could so as to seem cool and uncaring. “How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m twelve.”</p><p>They were the same age. Killua did not expect the heir, if that's who Gon was, to be his age. He had expected them to be older, old enough to take over a kingdom at least. The knife hidden in his clothing’s blade was cold, and he could feel it against his leg. Cold like death, reminding him of the job he had to do. For the first time, the idea of killing someone didn’t feel normal, it made his stomach churn and he couldn’t place why. He cursed himself for being weak.</p><p>While the assassin was lost in thought, Gon had begun to step closer and Killua instinctively scooted away. Now that he was near, the boy’s face was visible- Big brown eyes that seemed to be latching on to everything in sight, and black hair that stuck up, like it defied gravity. He was a strange looking kid, but honestly, all kids were strange looking, and Killua felt a naive feeling of trust towards him.</p><p>“If you aren’t an assassin, then why are you covering your face?”</p><p>“All criminals cover their faces, idiot. I could just be a robber or something.”</p><p>“So you are a criminal?”</p><p>“Well. I guess, but uh. Hm,” it surprised Killua how easy it was to talk with this kid, he always despised talking to others, not to say he didn’t hate this- he just hated it a little less.</p><p>“So, what’s your name?”</p><p>He was wrong about everything, this conversation was the absolute worst. How did he respond to that? Did he make up a fake name, if so what would he say? Did he say his real name, and risk himself being discovered? Well, he wouldn’t have to worry about that if he killed Gon. And he was going to kill him, right? Yeah. He would think of it as insurance, as long as Gon knew his name he would have to kill him.</p><p>“I’m Killua,” He wanted to be the first to ask a question this time. “Are you the prince?”</p><p>Gon nodded enthusiastically. “Yep! And you should probably get down here soon, the guards switch around this time.”</p><p>Killua was still a little confused, but he was warming up to the kid. He got off the ledge and sat on the ground, across from where Gon was sitting down again.</p><p>“Sooo… Are you an assassin?”</p><p>Well, there was no point in trying to hide it now, as long as he killed Gon before morning he didn’t need to lie about anything, really. “Yeah, I’m an assassin.”</p><p>“Ooooh, that's so cool!”</p><p>“Aren’t you a little bit scared?”</p><p>Gon tilted his head like a confused puppy before answering. “Why would I be scared?”</p><p>“Cause I kill people? Aren’t you a little worried I might have come here to kill you?”</p><p>“Well, yeah but. I figured that if you wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. So, you know, I’m not too worried.”</p><p>“But what if I was trying to kill you?”</p><p>Gon put his head against the wall and thought for a couple seconds. “Well, I guess I wouldn’t be too worried. I can fight, you know. But I don’t get to talk to other kids that often, and I’m enjoying hanging out with you, so I’m assuming you’re enjoying it as well.”</p><p>Killua didn’t know how to respond. If he was being honest, talking to Gon was the most fun he’s had in a while. But he had to do his job. He stood up, and his hand moved to where he had hidden the knife, but he stopped. He didn’t want to kill Gon, he really didn’t want to- and he wasn’t used to that. He hadn’t thought twice about ending the lives of all the others, but it was so stupid, that after meeting someone and talking to them for such a short amount of time, that he would actually feel guilty about having to kill him. Killua hated that feeling. That feeling of guilt that hadn’t touched him in so long, clenching his stomach with a fist of judgement, and causing his head to spin.</p><p>A gust of wind knocked him out of his thoughts, taking his hood with it. He turned around to face Gon, who was staring up at his white hair. Killua pulled down his mask so he could speak without the cloth obstructing his voice. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Gon.”</p><p>Gon beamed and laughed, “I’ll be waiting then.”</p><p>Killua turned and pulled his hood up, once again obscuring his face with the mask. He had an escape route planned from the start, and now he took it, leaving the prince alive in his wake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Killua thinks about killing and his family's expectations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, may be terribly out of character and I apologize. Also I did not look over this so I apologize if some of the sentences don't make sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua immediately regretted not killing the prince the next day. His parents had been drilling this particular kill as “the most important job of his life” into his head for years, and he had the perfect chance to kill the heir. And then he didn’t, cause of some dumb fucking emotions making him feel bad about it. He was a Zoldyck- he should be better than this. He should be able to kill someone without even having to <em> think </em> about it. And yet there he was, sparing the life of some prince just cause he had a nice conversation with him.</p><p> </p><p>Killua slumped against the wall of the alley, he had to spend yet another night sleeping on the ground in between a couple houses, all because of his own stupidity. That was it, he was going to kill Gon tonight. He was going to kill Gon tonight, and then go back to his house, and sleep on his own bed. God, how he missed his bed.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled half a loaf of bread from his bag. It was stale, but it was food, and he bit into it. While he was eating, he couldn’t help but think about what had stopped him from killing the prince last night. What was it that he said, exactly, that made Killua so hesitant? Was it Gon saying he enjoyed talking to him? Maybe it was finding out they were the same age? No, it wasn’t either of those. Killua knew why, he didn’t want to admit it, but something about Gon’s genuine openness seemed to draw Killua towards him.</p><p> </p><p>A stray cat emerged from an empty bin, prowling to him, black with white around an eye and his feet. His ribs were visible through his skin, and patches of his fur had gone missing. The way the cat so easily came up to him convinced Killua that he was probably a house cat at some point, maybe he ran away and ended up on the streets, or his owners had simply given up taking care of him- either way, the cat sat by Killua.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of what to do, Killua gave the cat a piece of bread- which he quickly ate. The cat was miserable, and Killua could easily end that misery. Just a swift cut of the knife, and the cat would no longer be able to feel the hunger that had been clawing at his stomach. He could so easily end the pain, and he reached for the knife. He stopped, similar to how he stopped last night, and instead of reaching with the intent to kill, he very gently held out his hand for the cat. He sniffed it, and, content with Killua’s scent, placed his head under the assassin’s hand. Killua softly combed the hair with his thumb, enjoying the light purring that rumbled from the cat’s body.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need a lot of sleep at night, so it was still morning when he had woken up. A couple hours passed, and the cat had wandered off- presumably to find someone else with more food. He wasn’t going to sit in an alley all day, he had to find something to do until midnight- when he was to meet Gon again. To kill him. He was definitely going to kill Gon. And it was definitely going to be tonight. Yep.</p><p> </p><p>Killua put his hood up, and pulled his loose cape around him, it was barely a cape, he just didn’t know what else to call it. It only went down to his waist and could be hooked together in the front, and it did a wonderful job of keeping his arms warm during cooler days. Wearing a mask would probably make him stand out more, so he left that down around his neck. He needed to find something to pass the time, but everything was so. Boring. There was a forest nearby, and he could explore that if he wanted to- but he would probably spend more time pulling leaves from his hair than actually exploring. He guessed he could just walk around the town till he found something to do. Yeah, he would stick with that for now- he needed to get more food anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and brushed off his pants, getting some food, huh? Shouldn’t be too difficult to find, he just needed to move towards the center of the town, away from the castle, he was sure that there was a market or something of the like. He reached into his bag and felt for his money pouch, pulling it out to check how much he had left. It was a decent amount, he would only be here for another day but it would still be best not to buy anything extravagant.</p><p> </p><p>He put the Pouch back, he could think about how much he should spend later. Now he had to actually figure out where he was going- and how he was going to get there. He slipped out of the alley, trying his best to be as inconspicuous as possible. This part of town, being so close to the castle, was full of people living fairly lavish lifestyles- either unaware of the people living in poverty around them, or purposely ignoring it. Either way, they wouldn’t notice him walking down the street, completely caught up in their own lives to notice that some kid was out of place.</p><p> </p><p>By nightfall, Killua was waiting in the same tree as before- this time ripping off chunks of bread he had bought from a small stand near the center of the village. He had been right about the market, and had spent the day walking around and getting a better grasp of the town- not that he would be there for much longer. Now he simply needed to wait until midnight, then he would kill the prince. The bright-eyed heir to the throne, who so easily spoke to him- the assassin who climbed to his balcony in the middle of the night with plans to kill him. He wasn’t aware of Killua’s target, of course, but it was so strange. That level of sheer stupidity- why the actual fuck would you just start up a friendly conversation with the guy who climbed up the side of your balcony- who you assume to be an assassin. There was no logic to Gon’s logic and it confused Killua much more than it should have. </p><p> </p><p>It was nearing midnight and Killua pushed himself out of his head and began watching the guard. Same thing as the night before- watching for any sign the man might be asleep. His head fell, and Killua hopped out of the tree, climbing up the wall. He left his mask down, but kept his hood up, wary of his white hair being seen in the night by one of the guards.</p><p> </p><p>Before Killua managed to reach the top, there was a hand in front of him. He looked up, seeing Gon beaming at him from above, the gentle light of the moon illuminating the edges of his face. Killua ignored the hand, and pulled himself over the balcony by himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Killua!” Gon greeted him loud enough for Killua to cover his mouth and shush him.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing,” If Killua was going to kill Gon, he couldn’t let the guards know that he was there. “I’m an assassin, remember? I’m not supposed to be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sorry,” Gon stuck out his tongue once Killua moved his hand. “Hey, now that you mentioned it- who are you here to kill?”</p><p> </p><p>You.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s none of your business,” Killua put his hands behind his head. “So, why’d you want me to come here, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you already kill them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, if they were already dead I wouldn’t be here anymore.” </p><p> </p><p>Gon scrunched up his face, hand on his chin, thinking about this as much as he could. It didn’t appear to get him anywhere as he soon let out a defeated noise. “Alright, fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask again, why’d you want me to come here?”</p><p> </p><p>Gon shrugged. “I just wanted to talk, I guess. It’s kinda lonely without any other kids my age.”</p><p> </p><p>Killua couldn’t argue with that, and slid down the inside of the wall. Gon sat across from him, the same way that they sat the night before. “Anything that you wanted to talk about in particular?”</p><p> </p><p>Gon thought about it for a moment, before getting an idea. “What’s it like being an assassin?”</p><p> </p><p>The question came as a surprise to Killua, although it probably shouldn’t have. “Well, I get tons of money and stuff, but I don’t really get to have friends. And the training was pretty hard as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Training?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah. I had to go through a lot of training before I could go out and start killing. I needed to be prepared in case I got captured or something. And I needed to know how to kill without being found out.”</p><p> </p><p>Gon nodded, he was pretty invested in what Killua was saying. “What about your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“All assassins too, who do you think trained me? They’ve got a lot of expectations for me. I’m not exactly thrilled with having my life planned out before I even got a say in it, but I guess that's just what I gotta do.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t like being an assassin?”</p><p> </p><p>Killua was quick to defend, “No, It’s not bad. I just wonder what else I could have done.” He had grown up killing, it never occurred to him if he actually liked it, but he didn’t hate it and that was just how his life was supposed to go. He killed people, that’s who he was and he couldn’t change it. “What about your family?”</p><p> </p><p>Gon made a thinking noise, and the assassin began to think that it was just something he did. “Well, I never met my mom, and my dad’s never around. But, I have Aunt Mito here, and she’s great. She shows me how to cook, helps me with my homework-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have people to cook for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah. But Aunt Mito says that I can’t rely on others for everything, so she shows me how to cook and do the laundry, stuff like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are other people that help too, like Mr. Leorio, and Mr. Kurapika. But they’re not around most of the time so I don’t get to see them often. Hey, I know. I’ll introduce them to you next time I see them!”</p><p> </p><p>How was he supposed to deal with someone who forgets important details so quickly. “You idiot, if they find out I’m here, they’ll arrest me. Also, I might end up leaving tomorrow if I kill my target soon-” Oh yeah, he must have forgotten in the time he was speaking to Gon. He came here to kill the Heir. The knife hidden in his clothing became heavy, becoming a burden rather than a strength. There was the guilt again, a fist clutching his stomach. If he just killed him, it would go away, right? He told himself that it was true, but the part of his brain that understood it was a lie kept him in place.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok Killua?”</p><p> </p><p>The assassin snapped out of it, he glanced back at Gon. He could kill him, he should kill him. He would kill him and he would end the prince’s life, because that was his job. The job that he had to do. “Have you ever had a friend, Gon?”</p><p> </p><p>“A friend? Yeah, Aunt Mito’s my friend. And Leorio and Kurapika. And I think you’re my friend too, Killua.”</p><p> </p><p>Friend. He wasn’t allowed to have friends. He was told he would kill them, that he would betray them. That he didn’t want friendship, because he just wanted to kill. But he didn’t want to kill Gon. He really didn’t want to kill gon. So maybe, they were wrong. They were wrong because he had a friend, a friend that he didn’t want to kill. They were wrong about that, so what else, Killua wondered, what else were they wrong about. Because Killua had a friend, and it was a friend that he didn’t want to, no- he <em>wasn’t</em> going to kill.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Killua looked straight at Gon and smiled. “Yeah, friends.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'm getting a little better at this, but I still have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>